Una Nueva Vida
by K-Inu4ever
Summary: Universo Alterno. Cuando los padres de Kikyo mueren, Kagome y su familia se mudan a la ciudad, qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

_Hola a todos, es traigo mi segundo fic, ojalá que les agrade ._

**Una Nueva Vida**

- ¡Diablos! ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?- decía Kagome mientras salía del auto, y se dirigía a revisar la llanta, se había pinchado con un pedazo de vidrio, lo peor era que no había llevado repuesto y estaba parada en la mitad de la carretera totalmente sola, se dirigía a la ciudad en que se encontraba su madre, el porqué de su viaje no era de su agrado, se estaban mudando, no por una razón placentera. Cuando era joven la madre de Kagome se enamoró de su padre y después de un año de noviazgo nació Kagome, todos lo tomaron por sorpresa y para el padre de Kagome, no fue el mejor momento, ya que le ofrecieron una beca de estudios en otra ciudad. Él le había prometido a la madre de Kagome casarse a su vuelta, pero unos meses después volvió con una esposa y su hija ,Kikyo, entonces su promesa estaba rota y tampoco quiso reconocer a Kagome, a su madre le dolió mucho y se marchó de la ciudad juntó con su familia y no volvió más, cuando el tiempo pasó ella rehizo su vida y tuvo otro hijo, lastimosamente su esposo murió muy joven, pero aprendió a sobrellevar el trago amargo con sus hijos y su padre y así vivió durante quince años. Pero hace unas dos semanas el padre de Kagome y su esposa sufrieron un accidente y Kikyo había quedado sin nadie que cuidara de ella, así que la madre de Kagome decidió pedir su custodia ya que ella no tenía la culpa de los errores del pasado, la madre de Kagome la vigilaría, pero no viviría con ella, le conseguiría un departamento y la cuidaría, pues no se sentía en confianza ya que tenía dos hijos, para Kagome resultaría difícil adaptarse, pero esperaba llevarse bien con su media hermana, no conocía su carácter, pero sentía un poco de rencor hacia ella por ser la razón de que su padre abandonara a su madre, aunque sabía que era malo, era inevitable. Ya su madre le había dicho que intentara llevarse bien con ella y Kagome tuvo que prometérselo. Su madre se le había adelantado en el viaje, junto a su abuelo y su hermano, pero ella se quedó porque debía rendir sus exámenes para aprobar ese semestre y poder ingresar a su nueva escuela. Cómo extrañaría a sus amigas Eri, Ayumi y Yuka, pero al menos volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, Kouga, él se había mudado a esa ciudad cuando tenía 7 años, pero aún así se habían mantenido en contacto, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar las conversaciones por teléfono que tenían todos los viernes, hace una semana exactamente ella le había contado que se mudaría allí y él se alegró muchísimo, así podría volver a ver a su "mejor amiga", ya que desde pequeños Kouga siempre estuvo enamorado de Kagome. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un auto se acercó a ella y se detuvo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo un joven con un largo cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, Kagome se perdió en sus ojos hasta que reaccionó al darse cuenta de su situación.

-Sí, muchas gracias, se me pinchó una llanta y no traigo repuesto- dijo un poco avergonzada por su descuido.

-No te preocupes te llevo hasta la ciudad y allí podrás llamar a una grúa- dijo el apuesto joven.

Kagome se subió, estuvieron en silencio casi todo el camino, ella se sentía intimidada, porque él la miraba profundamente.

Hasta que al final vio una gasolinera y decidió bajarse allí para llamar a su familia.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo Kagome tímidamente.

-Feh, no fue nada- dijo el joven.

-Espero que nos veamos nuevamente, adiós- Kagome bajó del auto rápidamente.

-Adiós, buena suerte- el joven se despidió y emprendió su marcha nuevamente, Kagome lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista, entonces fue al teléfono a llamar a su madre, ella le contó lo sucedido con el auto y su madre le dijo que se quedara allí.

A los quince minutos comenzó a llover, se estaba congelando hasta que apareció su madre en su auto, Kagome corrió hasta el auto y se subió, todo el camino hasta la que sería su nuevo hogar Kagome pensó en el chico de hermosos ojos dorados y se preguntó quien sería.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la cual era un templo antiguo, encontraron a su abuelo, y su hermano Sota, pero también estaba una persona que Kagome desconocía, una chica de cabello azabache, de tez muy blanca y de mirada altanera, Kikyou.

Kikyo fijó su mirada en ella, y luego se levantó y se dirigió a otra habitación, Kagome se quedó sorprendida, ella sabía que probablemente no le agradaría a su media hermana pero no pensó que sería tan fría, su madre le pidió que la disculpara, ya que seguramente era debido a la reciente muerte de sus padres, pero Kagome no se creía eso, esa noche Kikyo la iba a pasar con ellos para que al siguiente día fuera con Kagome a la escuela, Kagome subió a su habitación o lo que ella convertiría en un lugar habitable, y se recostó sobre la cama y pensó que su verdadera vida comenzaría el día de mañana.

-Sí, mañana será un día muy difícil- dijo mientras caía rendida al sueño.

-RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG- el despertador sonó levantando a Kagome instantáneamente, estaba aún media dormida, hasta que se dio cuenta que si no se levantaba se le iba a hacer tarde. Se levantó, se bañó rápidamente se cambió y se tomó su tiempo en terminar de arreglarse ya que quería dar una buena impresión en su primer día, bajó a tomar desayuno y ahí estaba Kikyo tomando su desayuno, aunque prácticamente no había comido nada, ella estaba muy bien arreglada al parecer de Kagome.

-Buenos días- saludó Kagome- esperó que hayas descansado bien- el silencio era muy incómodo.

-Sí, dormí bien, gracias- Kikyo terminó de tomar su desayuno y se levantó.

Al parecer la madre de Kagome no se había levantado, así que la dejó dormir, Sota no iría ese día a clases ya que la noche anterior le había dado un poco de fiebre, pero al salir ella y Kikyo su abuelo estaba limpiando el templo, Kagome lo saludó y se despidió, mientras caminaban a la escuela Kikyo no hablaba y Kagome decidió tratar de hacer conversación.

-Y cuéntame, como te va en la escuela- preguntó Kagome .

-Bien- respondió fríamente Kikyo.

Al parecer de Kagome, Kikyo sólo sabía hablar con monosílabos. Así que se armó de valor y le dijo.

-Disculpa, pero ¿estás enojada conmigo?- Kikyo volteó el rostro y por primera vez la vio sonreír.

-Claro que no, disculpa si te hice sentir mal, es sólo que solo hace unas semanas perdí a las personas que más quería y ahora sólo me trato de adaptar a mi nueva vida- Kikyo precía sincera en su relato y Kagome le creyó, caminaron hasta que por fin se pudo vislumbrar la escuela.

-Ven, entremos que ya es muy tarde- dijo Kikyo, ella le indicó a Kagome donde tendría su primera clase y se despidieron.

Kouga iba en la misma escuela, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en el mismo salón de clases, pero al parecer él estaba en otra aula.

El profesor la presentó a los demás alumnos y le indicó que se sentara al costado de una chica de cabello castaño largo y muy linda por cierto.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sango, mucho gusto- dijo la joven, parecía muy amigable.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagome, el gusto es mío- dijo Kagome mientras el profesor pasaba lista.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar mis apuntes para que te pongas al corriente, no es muy normal que un estudiante llegué a mitad del curso- la joven daba impresión de estar confundida. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? pensó Kagome.

-Sí, bueno, más adelante te enterarás del motivo de mi repentina aparición- Sango la miró entrañada y Kagome sólo se limitó a sonreírle, cuando supieran que era la media hermana de Kikyo y no reconocida, sólo esperaba ser bien recibida. Era verdad ella no sabía como era Kikyo en la escuela, daba la impresión de ser una persona sociable, o eso creía, al menos con los demás debía serlo.

Las demás clases fueron muy parecidas, pero las que menos le gustaron fueron las de matemáticas, no le entraban (uu estamos iguales, jeje) a la hora del receso guardó sus cosas y salió del salón de clases, paseó por toda la escuela y recordó que Sango le había propuesto comer juntas así que corrió a la cafetería, allí Sango le hizo un gesto con la mano señalándole que le había guardado un puesto, Kagome se acercó con su almuerzo y se sentó.

-Lo siento, quería ver los alrededores y el tiempo pasó volando- dijo a modo de disculpa.

No te preocupes, a mi también me pasa eso- le dijo Sango. Kagome quiso hacer conversación y preguntó.

-Sango, he oído de una tal Kikyo, quién es ella- dijo Kagome esperando una respuesta. Sango dejó de comer y dijo.

-Bueno, ella es una de esas chicas populares a las que le sobran chicos, tiene de novio a un chico muy guapo y un buen grupo de amigos, seguro la conocerás luego, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal, no me trató mucho con ella, además ya tiene su grupito de amigos supongo que no necesitará más, ¿verdad?- dijo Sango, miró su reloj y se levantó.

-Ya va a tocar la campana, mejor nos apresuramos- ella y Kagome salieron de la cafetería y caminaron por los pasillos hasta que allí vio a su hermana estaba al costado de un casillero, parecía hablar con alguien pero a esta persona no se le veía el rostro.

-Sango, olvidé algo en la cafetería, por favor adelántate-

-Está bien, te espero en el salón de clases- dijo Sango y se marchó hacia el salón de clases.

Kagome caminó hasta donde estaba Kikyo y la saludó en voz baja.

-Hola-

-Hola, Kagome ¿qué tal tus clases?- preguntó Kikyo amablemente.

-Muy bien, gracias, sólo quería preguntarte algo...- dijo Kagome, hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de la puerta del casillero.

-Ya está, nunca más dejaré que Miroku guarde sus cosas en mi casillero- dijo un joven con cabellos del color de la luna y hermosos ojos dorados.

-Ahh, disculpa, mira ella es Kagome- dijo señalando a la joven- Kagome él es Inuyasha...**_mi novio_**.

_Bueno hasta aquí dejo el primer cap. Ojalá que lo disfruten_


	2. Reencuentros

Gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste, sigan mandando reviewsssss.

¿Su novio? Kagome quedó sorprendida ante la noticia, pero todavía sin poder apartar la vista del joven.

Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Kikyo, la notó muy rara, cuando le iba a preguntar si ya se habían visto, sonó la campana de la escuela.

Sí, ahh, lo siento mucho gusto- Kagome le tendió la mano.

El gusto es mío- al sentir la mano del joven en contacto con su piel, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, soltó su mano inmediatamente.

Tengo que ir a clases- dijo para salir de la situación – se me hace tarde y aún no conozco el salón de historia, así que mejor...-

No te preocupes, yo también tengo esa clase, te acompañaré- Inuyasha sacó sus libros de su casillero y se despidió de Kikyo con un breve beso, el cual por cierto, sin saber porqué disgustó a Kagome.

Caminaban rápido, Kagome ni siquiera conocía bien la escuela, Inuyasha era el que la guiaba por los pasillos, hasta que chocó con alguien, y casi cae de espaldas de no haber sido porque alguien la sujeto, al abrir sus ojos se encontró frente a la persona que más había necesitado ver desde que llegó a esa cuidad, en la cual se sentía una completa extraña. Se echó a los brazos de su amigo.

Te extrañé mucho, Kouga- dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Calma, mi pequeña Kagome, ya estás conmigo- dijo muy cálidamente el muchacho de ojos azules, mientras la abrazaba. Inuyasha veía esto con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya déjala, Kouga, la vas a ahogar- Kouga lo miró y le sonrió.

Lo siento, es que hace mucho tiempo que no...que no veía a mi mejor amiga-

No te preocupes- dijo Kagome secándose las lágrimas- En este momento, Inuyasha me acompañaba a la clase de historia-

Yo también tengo esa clase, mejor vámonos o el señor Morimoto se enojará- los tres comenzaron a caminar y entraron al aula.

El timbre de la escuela acababa de sonar, ya era salida, Kouga y yo habíamos pasado la mayoría de la clase hablando, él me contó que Kikyo era porrista e Inuyasha y él jugaban para el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, y según su relato él era uno de los mejores amigos de Inuyasha, ya que él lo apoyó cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente, al parecer Inuyasha tenía un hermano, ya mayor que vivía en otra ciudad, me contó también sobre otros amigos que tenían, Miroku, que era una mezcla de diversión y podría decirse según lo que le contó que era un poco mañoso, él estaba en el equipo igualmente , también me habló de un par de estudiantes que al parecer eran algo rebeldes como Naraku y Kagura, me dijo que siempre andaban tramando arruinar las cosas y que al parecer eran peligrosos. No le di mucha importancia, también me dijo que conocía a Sango y le parecía una persona agradable, fue justo cuando sonó la campana. Kagome salió con Kouga del salón, quería que le mostrara la ciudad, quería pasar el resto de la tarde hablando con él. Mientras Kagome se alejaba felizmente con su amigo, no notó que un joven la miraba con cierto rencor en la mirada, Inuyasha salió también del salón de clases y buscó a Kikyo, y le contó que al parecer Kagome y Kouga se conocían desde hace mucho.

¿En verdad?, eso es maravilloso, tal vez, algún día podamos salir los cuatro- dijo sonriendo, Inuyasha le regresó una sonrisa fingida, ya lo lejos pudo divisar a Kagome quien venía acompañada de Kouga y parecía estar riendo.

- Hola, Kikyo, sólo quería decirte que puedes irte sin mí, supongo que irás a tu dpto.

Kouga me acompañará a mi casa.

Está bien, que la pasen bien- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kagome.

Adiós, Inuyasha- Kagome se despidió por educación ya que no quería tener mucho contacto con él.

Adiós- se dirigió junto a Kikyo a la salida mientras Kagome y Kouga iban a comer un helado.

Conversaron sobre muchas cosas, Kouga le contó que sus padres se había ido de la ciudad y que sólo le mandaban dinero para su apartamento, a Kagome no le parecía raro eso, ya que los padres de Kouga no le prestaban atención y sólo le daban dinero para que él hiciera lo que quisiera, fue por eso que ella y Kouga se volvieron amigos y él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su casa cuando eran pequeños, al salir del local, Kagome invitó a Kouga a cenar, para que saludara a su madre, caminaron hasta el templo, ya era tarde y hacía un poco de frío así que Kouga le ofreció su chaqueta muy amablemente a Kagome, al llegar su madre se encontraba e la cocina.

-¡Mamá ya llegué!- Kagome y Kouga pasaron a la casa y Kouga saludó a la madre de Kagome.

-Señora, un placer volver a verla- dijo Kouga

-Kouga, pero que sorpresa, hace muchos años que no te veía- la madre de Kagome se acercó y lo abrazó como si fuera su hijo – supongo que Kagome te habrá invitado a comer, por favor, ve con Kagome hasta que la cena esté lista- Kouga y Kagome salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kagome, ella y Kouga se sentaron en la cama , Kouga comenzó a hablar.

Y Kagome ahora que estamos más tranquilos, ¿ya te has enamorado?- En ese momento sin saber por qué, vino la imagen de Inuyasha a su mente y se le formo tan clara que pensó que estaba perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados, una vez más.

No, el amor no es para mí..., pero supongo que tu si debes haber roto muchos corazones, ¿verdad?- Kouga se puso más colorado que un tomate.

...Bue...bueno, no, sólo uno, no te hablé de esta chica porque normalmente no me hablo con ella, se llama Ayame, pero no siento nada por ella, mi corazón le pertenece a otra, pero no me toma en cuenta- Kagome se recostó sobre el hombro de Kouga.

Estoy segura que esa joven debe ser ciega, pues no se da cuenta del gran chico que se pierde-

_Si tan sólo supieras que eres tú Kagome, me pregunto si también te sientes atraída hacia mí, debo averiguarlo, porque no puedo vivir más sin decírtelo._

Oye, Kagome, no quieres salir el fin de semana, te hará bien , te llevaré a bailar- Kagome lo pensó detenidamente y al final accedió, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse encerrada en su casa, si iba a vivir ahí, debía conocer más personas.

Está bien, Kouga-

Te pasaré a recoger a las 8:00-

¡¡Kagome, la cena está lista!!- su madre gritó desde la planta inferior. Ella y Kouga se dirigieron abajo, después de la cena, Kouga se retiró a su apartamento y Kagome subió a su habitación, esperaba que al día siguiente su mente amaneciera más despejada, la verdad es que a pesar de estar feliz de haberse encontrado nuevamente con Kouga, la persona en la que más pensaba se encontraba a kilómetros de ella, con su hermana.

Please, ahora dejen reviews.


End file.
